


hot chocolate

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kinda a late birthday gift for him), Canon Compliant, Cofee, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FWP, Fluff without Plot, Happy Birthday Victor!!, Hot Chocolate, Living Together, M/M, Victor and Yuuri are living together, Winter, post episode 12, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: a day in the life of Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov.-"You always hold out your pinky when you drink, did you know that?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/gifts).



> cross-posted from tumblr (@seleneslyre) again, happy belated holidays, everyone!!!

“Yuuri!” A cold hand was touching at his upper back, shaking him with glee and too much cheer. Yuuri groaned - sun rays tickled at his eyelashes - and tried to burrow his head into the soft of his pillow.

 

“No…” He murmured. “Five more minutes…” It was early, way too early for this. The bed was too soft and warm for him to leave.

 

There was a pout in Victor’s voice and his lips were right at his ear, pressing against it with every syllable he uttered, “Yuuri, wake up!”

 

A hand - freezing, too freezing; shivers rose down his arms - grabbed at his bicep and shook, and Victor was straddling his hips. Yuuri didn’t want to budge.

 

“I have coffee downstairs, come on.” Victor was still pouting.

 

“Bring it up here.” He tugged the blanket over his head. “Good night.”

 

 “ _Yuuri,_ ” Victor dragged out his name like a child. “It’s eight AM.”

 

“It’s too early, Victor.” Yuuri complained and shifted. It was too hot under the blankets and his hands were starting to sweat. “Too early. I refuse”

 

Victor was quiet for a few minutes, though he didn’t budge from his place straddling Yuuri; his hands were resting on either side of his head, one of them pressing against the hair, that crowned his head on the pillow. Yuuri almost thought Victor had given up and was planning on just staying like that until Yuuri dragged his ass out of bed (not a bad thought, and it’d only really encourage Yuuri to stay in bed until he was willing to face the harsh morning sun) when soft touches pressed against him; his cheeks and ears and then his neck, lavishing him with kisses through the warm fabric . Yuuri tried to keep his smile out of his voice as he fidgeted and said, “Victor, what are you doing?” It was incredibly hard, he found because he couldn’t stop himself from giggling with each one. So ridiculous. Victor was so ridiculous.

 

Victor most likely grinned against the blanket. “Nothing…” Hands moved from his head to roam at his sides and Yuuri squeaked and jumped at the ticklish feeling.

 

“Victor!” He was laughing as the fingers worked over his abdomen and sides, trying to squirm away. “Fine, I’m up, I’m up!”

 

Victor made a triumphant noise and ended his torture, letting Yuuri catch his breath. He peeled the blanket off him, revealing his flushed form, but allowing Yuuri a look at his favourite sight in the morning; the soft smile on Victor’s face, the loving arch of his eyebrows and Yuuri wanted to shy away from it all. It was so much, _too much._ He could barely stop himself from smiling like a love-sick fool.

 

Viktor leaned down and gently kissed his breath away. “There you are.” He whispered when he pulled away, stroking down his cheek.

 

“Don’t kiss me, I have morning breath” That earned him another kiss on his lips, just a playful smack, loud and fleeting.

 

“I can do whatever I want.” Victor announced. “And all I want to do right now is kiss my darling fiancee. Is that so bad?”

 

Yuuri flushed at the words and smiled as their hands met on the mattress, their rings warm reminders on their fingers. He rolled his eyes and smiled up at him. “It is when my breath stinks, let me at least wash my teeth,” teased and gave his hand a squeeze, yawning a bit. He hid his face into his neck. “Now, what was that you said about coffee?”

 

-

 

The snowflakes danced and twirled, and the wind played on his hair when it caught in-between strands. His cheeks flushed red and it spread all the way to the tips of his nose and ears. Though he tried to hide them into the folds of his knitted scarf, it did very little to help and his breath still flowed out in a white cloud from in-between.

 

“Cold?¨” Viktor’s hand reached for his, soft skin hidden under a layer of soft cashmere. Yuuri’s lips curled into a smile, but stayed hidden, when their fingers entwined.

 

“A little.” He looked down the snow-covered street, his booths crunching the snow below them. There was a thin veil of snow, that misted where the eye could see (not that he could see much when snow stuck to his glasses; he tried wiping it off to no avail)´”It’s okay. I’m getting used to it.”

 

Viktor’s hand gave his a squeeze. His thumb drew circles against the back of his palm.

 

(His ears were flushed light pink, Yuuri saw when he snuck a glance in his direction, and cracked a grin when he saw Viktor was already looking)

 

“Well, don’t worry! We’ll be warmer soon.” Viktor’s smile widened into a perfect crescent. Yuuri bemoaned the fact it was hidden by the thick fabric of his scarf - small snowflakes were stuck in the fluff of his hair though, so it was okay. “The cafe should be right around here.”

 

“I know.” He laughed softly and tilted his head upwards, freeing his nose and lips from the captivity of his scarf. “It’s where it always is. We’ve been going here for the last month, remember?”

 

“Oh, do I.” Viktor squeezed his hand and rubbed his palm again.”Do I.”

 

Yuuri knew just how well he did.

 

-

Viktor always ordered his coffee black with a splash of milk, no sugar.

 

It was one of the first thing Yuuri really noticed about him even before moving in together. His bed-head was endearing, he slept in the nude and he always drank his coffee black with a splash of milk, no sugar. (Cream was involved rarely, but it happened sometimes)

  
  
He held out his pinky when he drank, too and it never failed to make Yuuri smile.

 

“You always hold out your pinky when you drink,” Yuuri commented once their drinks arrived - coffee for Victor and hot chocolate for himself - and cupped the body of his steaming cup, bringing it to his lips. “Did you know that?”

 

Victor blinked, as if startled by the sudden question, then looked down at his hands, at the way he held his cup. “Oh,” He sounded amazed, his eyes widening and lips bitten-pink from the cold. “I never noticed.”

 

Yuuri smiled and sipped his drink - thick and perfectly bitter. “It’s cute."

 

There was a delighted flush spilling over his cheeks from the words. Yuuri’s smile only widened behind the rim of his cup. “Well,” Victor quickly recovered and flashed a smile, though the faintest trace of his delight still remained. “Did you know you never hold the handle, always cup the body of your drink then?”

 

Yuuri blinked and glanced down at the way he held his cup. Oh. “I never noticed, no.” He laughed softly. There was soft Christmas music playing in the background. “Wow.”

  
  
”Well, you should be careful,” Victor laughed along. “so you don’t burn your hands.”

 

“Well, I have my gloves on now.” He wiggled his fingers, wrapped in black cashmere, in front of his face. “So don’t worry.”

 

Viktor reached over and leaned across the table to press a kiss against each finger. People stared at the display of affection, if Yuuri had to guess, but he just smiled and gently squeezed the hand holding his. “For future references.”

 

Yuuri shook his head and (regretfully) pulled away his hand to settle it around his cup once more. “We should hurry or we’ll be late for practice.”

 

“Like we always are.” Viktor licked drops of coffee from his lips and gave a teasing grin. “And it’s always your fault, because you never get up on time.”

 

“Well.” Yuuri shrugged. He didn’t bother denying it - it was true, anyway, though it did make him feel a bit sheepish. Yakov always got mad at Victor about it, but Victor always laughed it off with his hand settled around his waist.

 

Viktor settled back in his chair and took another sip.

-

It was late by the time they returned home, with aching feet and sleep sticking to the edges of their eyes. Yuuri groaned and rubbed at them, pawing at Viktor’s back. “Tired,” He slurred and bit back a yawn.

 

Viktor made a soft noise of agreement, stumbling around the dark apartment. The stars were already out outside, and so was the moon, and the place was barely illuminated by the light spilling from the city.

 

They ended up sprawled out on the couch, not even able to make it to bed. Yuuri would’ve gone to sleep with his glasses on, already forgetting about them even as the hinges pressed uncomfortably against his cheek, if Viktor hadn’t slid them off and put them on the table with care.

 

Yuuri curled up and nuzzled his cheek against Viktor’s chest while Victor’s hand stroked through his hair, brushing back the bangs, massaging at the scalp. “Love you…” His words were slurred into Victor’s cotton shirt.

 

“I love you too,” Viktor’s voice cracked and he was half-way dozing off already, and Yuuri smiled against his chest, reaching out to tangle their fingers in a warm mash of sweat and skin. “So much.”

 

Yuuri was lulled to sleep by Viktor’s slow heartbeat.


End file.
